Tan diferentes
by Alii-san
Summary: seré feliz mientras estés a mi lado - aquellas palabras no salían de mi cabeza, ahora que se supone que voy a hacer...


Hola que tal soy Alii-san y bueno esta es la primera vez que publico en fan fiction espero nos llevemos bien y de antemano gracias por entrar a esta historia, de una pareja que en lo personal me gusta mucho y ese es el porque decidí escribir de ellos jeje espero os agrade esta historia y por favor no sean tan crueles conmigo jajajaj ,

es la primera vez que escribo asi que espero consejos, recomendaciones todo tipo de opiniones constructivas y sobre todo disfruten la historia

Rogué

Mi cabeza era un lio cada día era igual desde hace casi 3 años, desde aquel día que el me permitió estar cerca de el desde el día en que pensé que seria libre pero la realidad fue otra solo quise ocultar mis sentimientos hacia la persona que siempre había amado.

...problemas...problemas...problemas

El timbre sonó sacándome del transe en el que me encontraba en ese momento´

-estas bien?- pregunto mi amiga kitty

-si estoy bien solo me duele un poco la cabeza-le mentí mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa

-si tu lo dices... pero sabes que cuentas conmigo- me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano , ella era buena lo sabia en el fondo pero no podía evitar sentir un poco de celos, ella era linda, amable y lo mas importante...tocable.

salimos del cuarto de clases y caminamos por la mansión ,ella me platicaba de cualquier cosa novelas de amor, música , etc. yo solo me limitaba a escucharle sonreía una que otra vez por las cosas que decía y ella igual pero todo cambio cuando Bobby llego ella parecía tener otra sonrisa, podía observar como sus ojos brillaban y el no es necesario decirlo no solo su sonrisa no era la misma si no su mirada, si no todo el y eso realmente...dolia.

-Rogue te e estado buscando necesito hablar contigo-me dijo algo serio, pude observar como Kitty agachava la cabeza, pero para que me hago tonta yo...ya lo sabia

-claro Bobby , pero me das un momento con kitty-le dije mientras sonreía y el solo se alejaba un poco

-kitty te gustaría decirme algo?-le dije mientras caminábamos rumbo al patio

-no creo rogué pero ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- me dijo mientras miraba hacia el frente, yo solo sonreí amargamente y le solté:

-no me gustaría que el me dijera primero ,lo que tu deberías decirme a mi, después de todo somos amigas ¿no?- le dije mientras cerraba mis ojos intentando contener lagrimas que dolían mas que una estaca pese nunca eh sentido una, pero creo que esto no se compara con lo que hizo magneto hace unos años

-¿hace cuanto lo sabes ?

-no hace mucho quizá...unas semanas-conteste mientras sentía como una brisa fresca movía mis cabellos de un lado a otro.

-yo realmente lo siento-me dijo mientras , comenzaba a romper en llanto, yo solo me limite a limpiarle aquellas lagrimas amargas y le dije :

-somos amigas ¿no?, las amigas perdonamos todo solo...sean felices-le dije mientras le sonreía

, ella se acerco y me dio un fuerte abrazo lloro durante un rato-realmente eres una llorona-le dije mientras luchaba por contener aquellas lagrimas.

-y tu eres muy fuerte- me dijo mientras se tranquilizaba ``no lo soy´´ pensé,

-anda ya, ve con Bobby y dile que ya hemos hablado que ahora es su turno, solo no le digas que lo se, ahora quiero oírlo de sus labios -le dije mientras cerraba mis ojos y la brisa del viento continuaba jugando con mis cabellos

-esta bien - me dijo mientras corría hacia la mansión.

Me senté en una de las bancas y respire profundo, luchaba por contener aquellas lagrimas , no es que amase a Bobby a morir es solo que si estas con alguien es porque le quieres ¿no?, así que es justo que me duela aun cuando ame a otro hombre, a uno que se nunca me corresponderá... después de todo aun sigo siendo una niña ante sus ojos, podrán pasar los días, las semanas, los meses...los años y aun así nunca le voy a alcanzar porque eres inalcanzable . observe como Bobby se ponía frente a mi sonreía amargamente de la misma manera que yo, me puse de pie y le dije

-esta es la ultima vez que nos miraremos de esta manera- puse mi mano sobre su mejilla y el solo me miro anonado, perplejo y angustiado.

-yo...lo siento-me dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre la mía

-no te preocupes sean felices y recuerda siempre serán...mis muy preciados amigos- baje mi mano, le pedí que me dejara sola y me dijo

-rogué tu siempre serás la chica de mis sueños, sin embargo yo nunca seré el chico de tus sueños- me dijo mientras sonreía amargamente y se iba , sonreí ante su comentario y mire el cielo, tan oscuro, tan infinito y con una brisa que jugaba con mi cabello ahora ¿Dónde estarás...logan?

Camine por un rato, realmente deseaba llorar pero no me gusta ser vista, es realmente doloroso saber que nunca podrás estar tan cerca de alguien, incapaz de tocarlo, incapaz de besarlo y demás porque siempre tendrás mas poder del que podrás controlar como un ser especial. llore como nunca, deje que mi coraje se mesclase con la lluvia que seguramente la maestra tormenta había invocado.

Después de un rato, regrese a la mansión seguro tendré los ojos rojos pensé así que decidí que era mejor idea entrar por la parte trasera, pero lamentablemente no fue tan buena idea como creí..

-rogué.. te estuvimos buscando, pero que demonios estas empapada-me dijo Scott mientras me secaba con una de las toallas que traía en mano, al parecer acababa de tomar un baño

-lo siento -le dije mientras sonreía , el me miro serio y me pregunto

-¿has terminado con Bobby verdad?-

-si, pero descuide no hay de que preocuparse estoy bien- le dije mientras comenzaba mi marcha a mi habitación

-si tu lo dices, solo espero que esos ojos rojos no se hinchen mas- me dijo mientras yo soltaba una risita por ese mal chiste.- no quieres que le pida a jean que duerma contigo-

-estoy bien no se preocupe no es el fin del mundo o si- le dije mientras sonreía, el solo soltó la carcajada y me dijo :

-señorita le ordeno tome un baño caliente a la de ya- sonreí y conteste

-como ordene mi señor -

Corrí hacia el baño, realmente estaba empapada y el frio comenzaba a hacer su efecto , tome una rápida ducha de agua caliente y después baje a comer algo rápido miraba por la ventana de la cocina, podía observar como tormenta aun no estaba complacida, ``seguro Kurt la hizo enojar´´

mientras comía pude escuchar el ruido del motor de una moto , mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos y reaccione rápidamente deje mi plato en el lavatrastos y corrí hacia la entrada, ahí estaba el tan alto, mojado y pronunciando una que otra maldición , subió su vista y finalmente me miro yo solo corrí hacia el y le di un fuerte abrazo

-bienvenido de nuevo logan- le dije mientras le abrazaba mas

-woo niña tranquila vas a terminar empapada -me dijo mientras soltaba la mochila

-descuida puedo cambiarme -conteste mientras me alejaba de el

-como has estado?-pregunto

-mmm.. eh tenido días mejores- le dije mientras sonreía , el solo hizo una mueca y pude escuchar los pasos que provenían de las escaleras era...

-bienvenido de vuelta logan-dijo jean , el la miraba anonado, impresionado como si yo no existiera, solo agache mi rostro y me aleje un poco de ahí , mientras ellos se miraban e intercambiaban palabras, me alejaba cautelosamente pero termine chocando con

-Scott -le dije mientras caía sobre el, provocando la atención de jean y logan. el solo me sonrió y me dijo :

-estas bien -mientras sonreía amargamente, lo sabia porque se que se siente mirar a quien amas sonreírle a otro

-por supuesto , pero no le eh hecho nada Scott -pregunte mientras ponía mi mano enguantada en su mejilla

-Scott estas bien, no te has lastimado-dijo jean mientras se acercaba a el yo solo me puse de pie y sentí como alguien estaba tras de mi , levante un poco mi cabeza y ahí estaba el

-hey niña, donde tienes la cabeza, no te has lastimado-pregunto tan bruscamente como siempre

-claro no me eh lastimado-dije

-rogué..-me hablo Scott

-que pasa Scott-

-veras...tu...- tosio un poco entonces recordé ``la playera mojada´´ y solté un grito de vergüenza y me fui de ahí corriendo con todas mis fuerzas ``que vergonzoso ´´ pensé.

Logan

Mi cabeza era un verdadero caos había salido en busca de respuestas y solo había conseguido el aumento de mis preguntas ¿Quién soy? ¿de donde vengo? ¿Cuál Es mi nombre? , esas preguntas y muchas otras me atormentaban , finalmente decidí regresar a aquella casa de locos, después de todo había dejado mi único objeto de valor mi placa y a rogué esa mocosa.

Después de un largo viaje llegue por la noche a la mansión , todo estaba silencioso solo abrí la puerta y comenzó a maldecir , si no hubiera sido por esa tormenta no hubiera terminado empapado `` o genial de todos los días que podía escoger tormenta tuvo que ser hoy ´´ , subí la vista y ahí estaba la mocosa con una pijama y guantes hasta los codos como siempre, al parecer no a cambiado tanto, creo que esta bien. Se abalanzo sobre mi y me dio una cálida bienvenida

-bienvenido de nuevo logan- me dijo mientras me abrazaba aun mas  
-woo niña tranquila vas a terminar empapada -le dije mientras ponía en el suelo la mochila que cargaba  
-descuida puedo cambiarme -contestó mientras se alejaba de mi, observe su rostro y sus ojos se encontraba rojos así que no pude esperar y le pregunte :  
-como has estado?-pregunte  
-mmm.. eh tenido días mejores- me dijo mientras sonreía, yo solo hice un mueca y cuando me disponía a debatir la respuesta apareció  
-bienvenido de vuelta logan-dijo jean , no podía evitar observarla ella se veía realmente hermosa y creo que me quedo corto con esas palabras , yo soy alguien que puede esconder lo que siente cuando debe, pero en realidad lo que vino después no me lo esperaba ...

La mocosa y Scott estaban en el suelo uno arriba del otro , digamos que su posición era algo comprometedora, el le sonreía mientras ella le ponía su mano en las mejillas, pero que se cree porque le esta tocando no es como si le amase o si?, jean y yo nos acercamos ella no parecía estar muy contenta y rogué solo se puse de pie mientras yo me ponía tras ella :

-hey niña, donde tienes la cabeza, no te has lastimado-pregunte algo molesto, no se porque pero bueno creo que cualquiera se molestaría con verles así no?  
-claro no me eh lastimado-dijo mientras levantaba su cabeza y quedábamos a unos centímetros de distancia  
-rogué..-le hablo Scott capturando su atención  
-que pasa Scott-  
-veras...tu...- dijo el idiota mientras tosía o algo así, el caso es que jean se puso con una cara de pocos amigos, yo realmente no sabia que demonios pasaba solo escuche el grito de rogué y como iba por las escaleras corriendo

-ahora que demonios paso ? -exigí sabes

-veras- dijo jean - al parecer alguien olvido que su playera estaba mojada- dijo algo molesta pero a la vez muerta de risa, provocando que el imbécil de Scott sonriera, no se porque pero sentí como me hervía la sangre y unas ganas de golpearle me invadían

-tranquila jean, no te pongas celosa rogué es solo una de mis estudiantes y una preciada amiga-decía entre risas- iré hablar con ella y le diré que no pasa nada, debe estar avergonzada porque mire a través de su ropa - decía mientras subía las escaleras

Yo solo me resigne e ignore el hecho que el imbécil había visto atravez de la ropa de Marie , después de todo esa mocosa solo es mi amiga

-tranquilo logan, el solo va a ver que este tranquila seguro debe estar avergonzada recuerda que es una chica, deberías ser mas sensible-dijo divertida mientras subía las escaleras para mostrarme mi habitación

-quien esta preocupado, creo que debería ser otro -le dije mientras me acercaba peligrosamente a ella

-logan yo amo a Scott y si vives en esta casa debes respetar eso-me dijo mientras me daba un empujo y salía de la habitación

Deje mis cosas donde pudiera rápidamente tomarlas y busque ropa seca y tome un baño caliente que en ese momento realmente lo necesitaba, después de eso solo me tire en la cama y mire el techo, luego de unos minutos no se lo que paso y termine en un sueño profundo.

Rogué

estaba tan avergonzada no podía creer que Scott me haya visto así es tan vergonzoso, comencé a dar vueltas en mi cama hasta que escuche el sonido proveniente de la puerta

-rogué soy Scott abre cariño- me dijo, yo solo me puse de pie y abri la puerta y le dije

-realmente lo siento olvide que mi playera estaba mojada y ahí dios seguro jean debe estar molesta- le dije mientras sentía como mi rostro se ponía rojo

-descuida jean es una adulta y sabe que es la única mujer que puedo amar -me confeso mientras sonreía

-usted en verdad la ama verdad- pregunte mientras sonreía

-como no tienes idea-me contesto dulcemente- pero solo venia a decirte que no te preocupes por lo de hoy después de todo somos amigos no, es mas para estar amano me quitare la playera -me dijo mientras comenzaba a levantársela

-nonononono! -dije a toda prisa mientras sujetaba su playera -así ésta bien lo de hoy no fue nada después de todo somos amigos *le dije mientras sonreía nerviosamente

-como digas ro, nos vemos mañana -dijo mientras se iba riendo , cerré mi puerta y me tire a la cama, después de un rato caí rendida .

Como siempre me desperté temprano , después de todo la maestra Strom odia que lleguemos tarde. me cambien rápido, tome mis libros y como siempre tome mis clases al lado de mi amiga Kitty y mi ahora ex-novio Bobby quien le tomaba de la mano, todos nos miraban sorprendidos pues ahora era ella quien sostenía su mano y no yo...

me limite a ignorar aquellas miradas y les dije

-no se preocupen chicos ellos no saben que pasa ustedes sean felices- les dije mientras fingía una sonrisa aunque por dentro me sintiera un poco triste, después de todo el fue alguien importante que me brindo amistad y compañía cuando yo me encontraba sola en este lugar.

-pero, rogué -

-pero nada , se calla ok eres mi amiga y puedo soportar esto, pero tendrán que entender ahora quiero estar sola - les deje a los dos y salí de la mansión , tome un poco de aire fresco y me fui a la parte mas alejada, donde estaba segura no habría nadie.

Miraba al cielo realmente era refrescante estar en este lado de la mansión, camine por unos cuantos minutos y luego me dispuse a sentarme en la sombra realmente era maravilloso podía estar en paz ,pensar en calma. cuando de repente escuche unos pasos de alguien acercándose abrí los ojos rápidamente y ahí estaba el.

-hey niña que haces aquí es peligroso que estés sola-me dijo mientras se ponía de pie frente a mi

-nada solo quería relajarme, estar en la mansión a veces es algo estresante -le dije mientras observaba como se sentaba a mi lado,Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse al mil por hora esto era realmente extraño ,``tranquila Marie´´ pensé .

- como te has sentido en la mansión ? aun te molestan ?- pregunto mientras sacaba las navajas de su mano derecha, provocando que sonriera -al parecer todo esta bien verdad -me dijo mientras guardaba sus garras y sacaba uno de sus habanos que tanto odiaba el profesor.

-el profesor odia que los fumes sabias- le dije intentando molestarle

-cállate mocosa - me dijo mientras sonreía- ser mejor que me vaya, no tardes mucho al parecer hoy strom no se levanto de muy buen humor-comento mientras se iba.

Y siempre era así el iba y venia , podía aparecer y desaparecer pero aun así yo lo quería porque, me enamore de el desde aquella vez en la que el lucho contra magneto, porque a pesar de las diferencias de edad el seria la persona a la que yo solo querría.

Logan

Siempre resultaba ser igual esta chica parecía estar sufriendo en silencio, nunca decía nada y yo no necesitaba que lo dijera pues yo ya lo sabia todo...

2 horas atrás...

-Scott pero que demonios... se supone que eres su amigo porque no has estado con ella- reclame furioso por lo que el estúpido de Scott acababa de decir

-logan por una maldita vez cierra la boca , que no entiendes el significado de secreto o acaso eres idiota - me dijo el muy imbécil mientras sonreía

-mira no abuses de tu suerte-le dije mientras le mostraba mis navajas,

-lo mismo digo- dijo mientras se ponía a la defensiva , hasta que la dulce voz de jean hizo presencia

-pero que les pasa chico, deberían comportarse este no es un campo de guerra-dijo mientras se aproximaba a nosotros

-lo siento mi amor es solo que es cavernícola se enojo porque al fin se entero que su rogué dejo de ser una niña-dijo mientras sonreía provocando que me diera mas coraje y unas inmensas ganas de darle un puñetazo

-cierra la boca Scott -le ordene

-logan en verdad te has puesto así solo por tu niña-dijo ella mientras sonreía-no pensé que te gustara tanto-me dijo mientras ella y Scott sonreía ,provocando que me hirviera la sangre

-por supuesto que no y tu mejor que nadie lo sabe-le dije, provocando un silencio algo incomodo, o genial será mejor que me vaya aquella mocosa seguro a de estar llorando pero cuando me entere quien le hizo esto le voy a partir la cara al estúpido.-bueno yo me voy tengo cosas que hacer- les dije mientras me daba media vuelta para buscar a rogué

presente...

Después de haber hablado en la tarde con Marie no podía dejar de pensar en lo que me había dicho Scott ¿Cómo era posible que ella saliera con alguien si no puede tocarles?, la simple idea de imaginarla tocando a alguien mas , por alguna extraña razón no me agradaba para nada y solo me hacia enfurecer sin razón alguna, un relámpago me saco de mis pensamientos.

Decidí que lo mejor era tomar una ducha para quitarme estos pensamientos absurdos y así lo hice después de unos 30 minutos salí finalmente del baño tome una camiseta y decidí salir a deambular por el patio, pero mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando la mire a lo lejos llorando, de inmediato me inundo una preocupación mesclada con ira y lo único que hice fue acercarme lo mas rápido posible con ella:

-hey niña que pasa -le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado y miraba como se frotaba con fuerza los ojos.

-nada logan, mejor dicho que haces aquí- dijo mientras volteaba a otro lado sin mirarme a mi

-solo salí, a dar un paseo pero ese no es el punto porque lloras ahora Marie- le pregunte

-logan no hagas preguntas innecesarias-me dijo mientras se ponía de pie, sujete su mano y le dije:

- es por ese chico verdad ?- ella tomo asiento una vez mas sin decir nada, solté su mano

-se que habrá ocasiones en las que sentirás que nadie te comprende, nadie te toma en cuenta o que te sientas alejada de la realidad ,pero eres una chica fuerte y puede que en este mundo nadie nos entienda pero te prometo que siempre estaré ahí para ti- le dije mientras pasaba mi mano por su hombro derecho y ella recargaba su cabeza en mi pecho.

Estuvo llorando por no se cuanto tiempo, no se si se debía a ese chico o alguna otra cosa pero realmente me hacia hervir la sangre el pensar que ella lloraba, recargue mi cabeza sobre la suya y espere a que dejara de llorar, mire hacia el cielo y amenazaba con comenzar una lluvia en cualquier momento pero en realidad eso de hablar no se me da mucho así que decidí esperar a que ella sola se percatara de ello

-logan...-me dijo con la voz algo entrecortada -será mejor que entremos es tarde y parece que lloverá- yo solo asentí con la cabeza y solté el abrazo

-ya estas mejor...-pregunte algo dudoso, ella solo me miro a la cara y ahí estaba sonriendo como estúpida y con los ojos llorosos-realmente...el significo tanto para ti- pregunte algo inseguro y molesto

-no lloro por el...-contesto- espero sea feliz...después de todo Bobby y kitty son mis preciados amigos-dijo mientras se ponía de pie

-eres feliz aquí-pregunte

-si..-contesto sin dudar pero con algo de dolor en su voz- será mejor que entremos pronto lloverá- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la mansión

-Marie- le grite- realmente eres feliz aquí-

-si... lo soy mientras estés conmigo- contesto dejándome totalmente perplejo, no pude evitar sonreír ante su respuesta, me hacia feliz el simple hecho de saber que alguien me necesitaba.

ambos entramos a la mansión cada quien se fue a hacer lo suyo , pero yo no podía evitar de pensar en esas palabras ``seré feliz mientras estés conmigo´´, esa chica realmente tenia el poder de volverme loco o algo definitivamente andaba mal conmigo

-reacciona es solo una mocosa- me dije a mi mismo en voz baja.

Los días comenzaron a transcurrir mas rápido de lo que pensaba y no podía evitar dejar de pensar en Marie , esto se estaba volviendo un problema para mi yo, era demasiado grande y ella aun era una chica joven que no ah experimentado muchas cosas yo no quiero ser quien la hiera...

-logan estas bien- me pregunto la joven dueña de mis pesares

-eh. a si estoy bien niña pero que demonios haces a estar horas aquí conmigo nos podemos meter en problemas-le dije mientras la observaba sentarse en la entrada de mi cuarto

-porque estoy fuera de tu habitación así que literalmente no estamos violando ninguna regla- dijo mientras sonreía -a demás de cualquier modo si te tocara podría matarte- dijo melancólica

-soy inmortal recuerdas- le dije , acto que provoco se riera- pero dime como te has sentido-

-no tienes que preocuparte estoy bien- dijo mientras se ponía de pie

-estas segura- pregunte mientras ponía mi mano sobre su cabeza

- logan..-me dijo seria

-que pasa Marie -

-yo...nunca podre tocar a nadie-dijo mientras ponía su mano enguantada en mi mejilla-yo...nunca podre tocarte...abrazarte... , veras.. Bobby fue un chico amable...lindo..-dijo mientras hacia una pausa, pero la manera en la que hablaba de el, me hacia enojar, sentir algo que jamás había sentido y solo sentía la ansiedad de tomarla y hacerle cosas que posiblemente nunca hubiera imaginado- pensé que el podría apartar mis sentimientos... pero no fue así...yo nunca pude tocarlo- dijo algo triste mientras bajaba su mano

-y eso que importa-le conteste -tu siempre podrás tocarme a mi sin matarme- le dije mientras sacudía su cabello,``me gustaría decirte que yo soy ese alguien pero no puedo...´´

-gracias...-me dijo amargamente

- será mejor que te vayas- le dije mientras le miraba a los ojos -yo nunca podría herirte, - le dije mientras luchaba por contener esto que tenia tiempo guardando.

-pero que pasa, tu nunca harías eso tu eres alguien demasiado amable , aunque aparentes ser alguien desagradable-me dijo mientras sonreía, yo realmente deseaba tocarla, abrazarla y besarla... lo ultimo también me sorprendió pero esa chica había provocado en mi algo que creí no volvería a sentir esa niña, esa mocosa movía en mi instinto animal me hacia desearle como un loco

-estas segura que quieres saber?- le dije mientras me acercaba a ella

-si.. yo confió en logan- dijo mientras ponía su mano en mi cabello y sonreía

-no te arrepientas después -le dije mientras me acercaba mas y mas a ella y tocaba sus labios -aun puedo parar- le dije , lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y me dijo

-si te acercas así a mi solo me lastimaras, por favor... no juegues conmigo- dijo mientras con se abrazaba a si misma y trataba de alejarse

-yo no juego- le dije mientras le jalaba con cuidado para hacerle entrar a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y ella se recargo en esta mientras me miraba fijamente con los ojos algo llorosos, yo solo recargue mis brazos en la puerta y observaba como ella se abrazaba.

-que pasa contigo logan, sabes que puedo matarte si me tocas demasiado- me dijo sin vacilar

-no pasara-conteste mientras le miraba

-a caso intentas volverme loca- dijo mientras ocultaba sus ganas de llorar

-eso debería decirlo yo, desde aquel momento en que me dijiste que siempre serias feliz mientras me tuvieras no eh podido olvidar aquello, no pasa día en el que no piense en ti-confesé esto era realmente horrible esto no es lo mío- y no escucharas mas de mi mocosa- le dije mientras me daba la vuelta

-logan sabes que si te toco pierdes fuerza...-dijo ella con una voz triste- yo no quiero herir a la persona que amo..-soltó provocando que volteara a mirarle

-yo soy mucho mas grande que tu- le dije mientras se acercaba a ella y le ofrecía mi mano

-tienes razón algún día podre controlarlo - me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano- pero por ahora no te tocare sin mis guantes -me dijo mientras sonreía

-no es necesario-le dije mientras me acercaba a ella- yo puedo soportar el dolor sabes...- y finalmente la bese, ella se resistían en un principio pues temía herirme -tranquila... no pasara nada -le dije al mirar como me observaba con temor

-pero tus labios sangran- me dijo algo asustada

-no importa ..-le dije mientras le besaba de nuevo , aun parecía estar preocupada asi que con mi mano derecha sujete sus manos y las puse en mi pecho, mientras le seguía besando , podía sentir un poco de dolor y una mescla de sabor a sangre pero eso no me detuvo, no podía creer que estaba besando a aquella mocosa que me encontré hace tres años., cuando nos separamos por falta de aire solté poco a poco sus manos y le sonreí , ella me miraba con preocupación pero me sonreía y con sus manos limpiaba la sangre que había al rededor de mis labios

-te dije que podía herirte..-dijo algo preocupada

-pero valió la pena...-conteste sin preocupación -por que no te quitas los guantes -le sugerí mientras le abrazaba

-estas loco , quieres morir verdad- dijo mientras recargaba su cabeza en mi pecho

- no moriré, pero no se si podre resistirme mas -le dije provocando que me mirara fijamente

-tienes que estar bromeando-me dijo mientras se separaba de mi - tu puedes morir y aun así quieres intentarlo-me dijo enfadada

-Marie solo quiero saber que tan capas soy de soportar tu poder , solo quítate los guantes- le dije mientras tomaba sus manos

- solo un poco...-dijo finalmente, observe como se quitaba los guantes y los ponía sobre el buro al lado de mi cama- aun quieres intentarlo? -pregunto dudosa

-si- le dije mientras le besaba nuevamente, tome su mano y sentí como absorbía mi energía pero muy lentamente, separe un poco nuestros labios y le susurre- si se puede lo vez- mientras volvia a besarle, pude sentir como unas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, pero no me importo yo no quería que sufriera , sentí como entrelazaba nuestras manos y después de separarnos por falta de aire le dije :

-no llores, aun estoy bien-

-logan...eres realmente estúpido verdad- me dijo mientras me abrazaba y recargaba su cabeza en mi pecho , sonreí ante su comentario

- así me tienes tu- le dije mientras la besaba nuevamente

El resto de la noche la pasamos juntos, ella me hablaba de cualquier cosa, mientras yo solo la escuchaba y le abrazaba , sentirla así de cercas me hacia sentir a salvo me hacia sentir mas humano y menos animal...

Rogué

No podía creer que esto me estuviera pasando yo realmente me sentía feliz, no podía creer que el hombre que yo amaba me mirara de la misma manera, sentí que podía morir de felicidad, no creí que alguna vez le tendría de esta manera abrazándome aun sabiendo que lo lastimaba el realmente era el hombre que amaba...

-Marie- me nombro logan

-que pasa-le dije mientras abría los ojos

-quiero intentar algo-me dijo , provocando en mi un poco de curiosidad

-que es -pregunte

-cierra los ojos -me dijo, yo solo obedecí

Sentí como sus labios tocaban los míos y como comenzaba a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos, cosa que me hizo abrir los ojos hecho del cual el se percato :

-no pasa nada -me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello- te prometo detenerme cuando quieras -

-sabes que puedes acabar herido-le advertí mientras acariciaba su mejilla

-lose... -me dijo mientras continuaba besándome, cuando de repente se detuvo

-que pasa- pregunte mientras miraba como se sentaba aun lado de la cama

-no, esto no esta bien Marie, yo no debí robarte tus besos- me dijo mientras tocaba mis mejillas -tampoco es correcto que robe tu primera vez- me dijo mientras acariciaba mis mejillas

-eso que importa yo te quiero a ti- le dije mientras me lanzaba sobre el tirándole en la cama- yo te quiero a ti acaso no importa- pregunte un tanto molesta- dices que puedes soportar mi contacto contigo pero , ahora dices que no-

-eres una chica rara- me dijo mientras me abrazaba por la cintura -ahora no voy a parar-me advirtió mientras daba vueltas quedando sobre mi , yo le sonreí y le dije

-lose...-

Logan

La noche se fue tan rápido yo realmente no podía creer lo que había hecho, aun podía ver como algunas de mis heridas iban cerrándose, mientras la miraba dormida a mi lado parecía estar totalmente perdida en aquel sueño nunca la había mirado tan de cercas ella realmente es hermosa y su piel es tan suave creo que valió la pena el dolor que me hizo sentir pero ella nunca debe saberlo. Observe detenidamente las sabanas y mire un rastro de sangre lo cual me hizo sonreír un poco y no puede evitar pensar que de ahora en adelante seria ``el primero y único hombre en su vida´´ me acosté a su lado y ella se acurruco en mi pecho, podía sentir como absorbía un poco de mi energía , pero no era tanta como para no controlarlo.

-terminaste muy herido-pregunto mientras mantenía cerrados sus ojos

-eso debería preguntar yo-le dije mientras acariciaba su cabello

-me duele un poco el cuerpo-confeso mientras se acurrucaba para caer dormida.

Rogué

Ese fue el día mas feliz de mi vida después de eso logan hablo con el profesor acerca de nuestra relación cosa que provoco impresiones en algunos mientras que en otros provoco risas

-no que no te gustaban las niñas- dijo Scott haciendo enojar a logan

-no tientes a la suerte -contesto mientras fumaba uno de sus habanos

-vamos logan que no tienes sentido del humor- intervino jean mientras abrazaba a Scott

-tienes que admitir jean este idiota se burla frente a mi-

-no digas nada no recuerdas, fuiste tu el que dijiste que no te gustaba- le dijo mientras reía

Las cosas siguieron como siempre yo continuaba estudiando y el tubo que sustituir a Scott pues después de 5 años habían decidido el y jean finalmente tomarse unas muy merecidas vacaciones, todos estaban sorprendidos de que logan y yo mantuviéramos una relación , asi que kitty y Bobby no fueron la excepción

-realmente te deseamos lo mejor- me dijeron ambos

-me alegra que encontraras alguien que realmente te ame- me dijo Bobby

-gracias, pero se que ustedes se aman así que digamos siempre fui feliz , solo que ahora lo soy mas- comente mientras reía

Pasamos la tarde platicando, me contaron tantas cosas que yo desconocía que me hacia feliz tenerles como amigos, Strom parecía haberse contentado al fin con el pobre de nightmare y jean y Scott habían partido rumbo a México para tomarse unas muy merecida luna de miel.

Y después de haber esperado tanto tiempo por el hombre que realmente amaba todo parecía estar en su lugar, después de esperar por el finalmente podía estar con el y aunque pensaran que fue rápido para mi fue mas eterno que nada..

``por que logan es y siempre será el primer y ultimo hombre de mi vida´´


End file.
